1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device and a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
The organic EL display device generates a plurality of colors such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B) using light emitted by organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) as organic electroluminescence elements to display a color image. Each of pixels arranged two-dimensionally in an image display area is constituted by a plurality of types of sub-pixels for emitting light different in color from one another. The emission intensities of the respective sub-pixels can independently be controlled, and the pixel can express a variety of colors in accordance with the balance between the emission intensities.
In the past, mechanisms of generating the plurality of colors have been roughly categorized into three configurations. The first configuration is one having a plurality of types of OLED having emission colors different from one another such as R, G, and B arranged in the image display area as sub-pixels. In the present configuration, the emission colors of the OLEDs are made different from one another by separately applying the materials of an emissive layer of the OLED in accordance with the colors of the sub-pixels. Therefore, the present configuration is called an RGB separate coating method or the like. In the RGB separate coating method, a shadow mask is disposed on a substrate, and the emissive layer is vapor-deposited in opening sections of the shadow mask.
The second configuration is one having an OLED for emitting white (W) light and a color filter (CF) combined with each other. In the present configuration, the OLEDs of the sub-pixels emit common white light, and color filters different in transmission color in accordance with the colors of the sub-pixels are disposed nearer to the display surface than the OLEDs. Hereinafter, the present configuration is called a CF method.
The third configuration is one called a color conversion materials (CCM) method. In the present configuration, an OLED for emitting blue (B) light is formed in each of the sub-pixels. In the B sub-pixel, the light emitted from the present OLED is emitted from the display surface. On the other hand, in the R sub-pixel and the G sub-pixel, the B light emitted from the OLED is converted into the R light and the G light, respectively, using color conversion layers.